<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowout by KaomisaHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227636">Snowout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell'>KaomisaHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, F/F, I WANT TO CRY, chisahina, chisatoxhina, hinachisa, hinaxchisato, sort of smut at the end, what the fuck lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaomisaHell/pseuds/KaomisaHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chisato has a rough day at work, she stumbles upon an old friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Barack+Obama+and+one+of+his+weird+curly+haired+dogs+idk">Barack Obama and one of his weird curly haired dogs idk</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Chisato muttered storming through the empty hallways of the local college. Her heels clicking across the dimly lit tile floor. </p><p>	Today had been stuffed up with disaster after disaster, not that Chisato wasn’t used to that kind of thing, but today had been rough as well as a blur. If she were to line it all out she wouldn’t know where to start, she couldn’t decide if the morning was worse or the afternoon. </p><p>	Her breaths were uneven due to the tears, and she avoided eye contact with anyone she passed, this was inconvenient, to say the least. A celebrity couldn’t be seen just sobbing like this out in the open, that wasn’t a good look for anyone. Except for Aya perhaps, but that was her motif and persona all together, and Chisato was not overly emotional on stage. </p><p>	The blonde wiped tears out of her face, her cheeks hurting from the rough texture of her sleeves rubbing onto skin. Her chest felt heavy and clogged up from holding in tears earlier today, and her body just felt weak.  </p><p>	Chisato did a quick turn down the hallway of the science building, scanning the classroom doors until she landed on room 320. The door was open, but the classroom was completely empty, the lights were off and the room was only slightly illuminated by the outdoors.  </p><p>	It was risky but… she supposed it was better than college girls seeing the blonde goody two shoes celebrity sob in the bathroom as they did their makeup. And it was definitely better than having teachers and various students watch her storm through the halls.</p><p>	Chisato proceeded to walk into the classroom finding an empty seat and sitting down in it. The cold cheap metal of the stool pressed up against Chisato’s tights, making her even more discomforted. The blonde leaned her arms onto the beige wooden desk top, burying her face in her hands. Her body began to shake as more tears rolled down her cheeks, her hair becoming a mess as tears landed in stray blonde strands. </p><p>	She gradually removed her right hand from her face, mascara staining the palm of her hand. Her hand shook as she grabbed her phone, resting in her jacket pocket. She shakily pressed the home button, the device lighting up. </p><p>	&gt;THREE NEW MESSAGES</p><p>	Chisato angrily dismissed all of them, another wave of tears coming over her, “Stupid, goddamn…” </p><p>	There were many things Chisato didn’t understand, and one of those things happened to be Boys. Or just men in general, the male gender. Being an actress required you work with people of all shapes and sizes, that was natural in a celebrities career. </p><p>	But what kind of asshole breaks up with you the day before Christmas break? A fucking douchebag, that’s who. Not only had Chisato been having a crummy day due to the movie industry, but her goddamn boyfriend had broken up with her. And over the phone, nonetheless. Half of the texts didn’t even make sense. </p><p>	“You’re just a little too serious for my tastes.”  Then why did you date me in the first place?</p><p>	“I want a girl that’s a little more laid back”  Well you could’ve told me that sooner!</p><p>	“You always feel the need to correct me, I don’t like girls who argue.” Then stop being a dumbass! </p><p>	Overthinking about it wasn’t doing Chisato much good either. She wiped more tears out of her face, her voice raw from yelling over the phone. Her hands trembled as she stuffed her phone in her pocket once more, she wiped tears from her face once more, smearing makeup onto her cheeks. </p><p>	She took some deep breaths, this was not a good look for her to say the least. Hopefully she could wash up in a free bathroom once students started clearing out of the halls. </p><p>	Today had happened to be the day before students were released for the two weeks of Christmas Break. Chisato had attended classes as per usual, and she had filmings and rehearsals to go to. The director had once again shown a lackluster performance in directing new scenes. And then of course, her boyfriend broke up with her. Where was she even supposed to go for today? She was planning on going to her boyfriend’s house for the night, but that was out of the question now. Maybe Kanon’s? But she was probably busy celebrating with the rest of her band. She supposed she’d go to her parent’s? That was the only feasible option at this point. </p><p>	Chisato stood up from her seat glancing upwards, which caused shock to overcome her body, as someone was standing at the door, leaning against the doorframe. Chisato wiped her eyes once more, brushing out her skirt quickly and looking up at the figure. </p><p>	“A-Ah! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize the classroom was occupied I-” Chisato started, until she narrowed her eyes, she was pretty far back in the classroom and it was dark so she hadn’t gotten a good look at the person at first. But as she stared at the person more, the teal hair, and blue flannel were unmistakably belonging to Hina Hikawa, “H-Hina-chan?” </p><p>	“The one and only. I didn’t want to disrupt you, sorry about the fright! Why’re you crying in my classroom?” Hina asked, flicking on a light switch next to her. The sudden brightness making Chisato cringe. </p><p>	“Your… classroom…?” Chisato muttered, wiping her eyes again, glancing around the room, and back at Hina. </p><p>	“My name is literally above the door. I thought I told you, I teach physics at the college now! Studying got so boring, so I applied to be a professor and guess what? I got in! Haha, teaching is fun and new!” Hina said, grinning. She was as cheerful as Chisato remembered, “But I suppose we haven’t talked in a while, Chisato-chan.” </p><p>	 “I suppose we haven’t…. Sorry I’ll get out of your hair, Hina-chan. This must be an annoyance for you.” Chisato said, waving at Hina, putting on her best smile. </p><p>	“You’re leaving? Like that? You look like a disaster.” Hina said, bluntly. </p><p>	Chisato glared back at Hina, “That’s not helping.” </p><p>	Hina laughed a bit, “What I’m meaning to say is, you have makeup all over your face, I have a mirror in my storage closet, you can wipe off your face in here. Girls usually clog up the bathroom anyways, so you won’t find any peace out there. I’d tell them to screw off but that makes me feel old.” Hina laughed again, “‘Get out of the bathroom and embrace your youth! Rotten children!’” Hina said, imitating the voice of an old man. </p><p>	Chisato laughed a bit under her breath, sighing, “That works, I guess. I have time.” Chisato said, taking another shaky breath, and walking down to Hina’s desk. </p><p>	Hina fiddled with some keys as she opened up the door to a dusty storage closet, “You didn’t answer my question before. May I know why you’re crying in my classroom?”</p><p>	Chisato stared down at the white tile floor, letting out a sigh, “Well it’s a long story. But I guess I’ll start at the beginning. It all started this morning…” </p><p>						 -----</p><p>	“What! And he just broke up with you?! What a jackass!” Hina exclaimed, setting a cup of cocoa next to Chisato as she reapplied makeup onto her face. </p><p>	“Who breaks up with someone on text! It’s so unreasonable. If he didn’t like me for months then he could’ve told me!” Chisato said, angrily, shutting her compact mirror, and stuffing it into her purse. </p><p>	“If it makes you feel better I would totally fail that dude if he was in my physics class.” Hina said, sitting down across from Chisato. </p><p>	Chisato let out a small laugh, “I guess that does make me feel a little better. I apologize for bothering you like this. I’m sure you wanted to get home quickly.” Chisato said, her face now cleaned up from her previous sobbing fits, her hair now combed back to it’s original state. </p><p>	“Don’t worry about it! I was just going to head back to my house anyways, this is ten times more interesting! I forgot how cool of a person you are, Chisato-chan!” Hina said, taking a sip of cocoa she had made with one of those cheap hot chocolate makers. </p><p>	“Your parents house, I’m assuming?” Chisato asked, brushing blonde strands of hair out of her face once more. </p><p>	“Nope! I got my own house a few blocks away from the college. Teacher’s get priority housing since we have to be close to the fine establishment of education.” Hina said, humming to herself. </p><p>	“I see…” Chisato took a small sip of her cocoa, “Well it’s nice to see that things are going well for you, Hina-chan.”</p><p>	“Yep! Things are still boppidy boppin for me!” Hina said, grinning. </p><p>	Ah, the catchphrase. She still said it, Chisato had assumed she had grown out of it at this point, how cute. </p><p>	“Though, Chisato-chan. I didn’t know you like guys. That’s new.” Hina said, leaning forward in her seat.</p><p>	“Huh? What do you mean?” Chisato asked, tilting her head to the side. </p><p>	Hina took a sip of her cocoa, humming once more, “I always thought you were lesbian. Since so many guys asked you out during idol outings, or just randomly on the street. You always declined, I thought you were into girls.”</p><p>	“Oh. I honestly never had a preference. I just didn’t want to date while I was in high school… if that makes sense. I’m bisexual, if that clears the topic up.” Chisato said, leaning back in her seat. </p><p>	“I should’ve known! You give off that kind of vibe too!” Hina laughed a bit, “Well, sexuality aside, what’re you doing this break?” </p><p>	Chisato took a tentative sip of her cocoa thinking to herself, “I guess I’ll spend time with my family… I have nothing better to do. I might try memorizing a script a little better since I have time. Maybe practice my bass? Just normal stuff, an elongated weekend basically.” </p><p>	“You still play the bass?” Hina asked, standing up and scrounging around in a desk drawer, as she had finished her cocoa. </p><p>	Chisato nodded, “Yes, even when we had to break up the band, I wanted to keep up the hobby. Playing the bass is relaxing to me in a sense I suppose. Did you stop playing the guitar?” </p><p>	“No not really, I just haven’t found time for it. But I can still play it pretty well!” Hina said, stuffing some papers into a school bag. She brushed teal strands of hair out of her face, staring out the window, “Geez! I thought the world had disappeared for a second! It sure is snowing out there!” </p><p>	Chisato twisted her head around to look at the window, it was a whiteout, “Shit..” Chisato mumbled checking her phone. It was dead, why hadn’t she looked at the charge before? She couldn’t get a taxi or a ride home now from a service, guess she’d have to walk home. How far was her house from the college anyways? </p><p>	Her face twisted in worry as she set down her cocoa cup, “Ahaha… Yeah it really is snowing out there. I’ve honestly never liked the cold.”</p><p>	“Hmm… Hey, you want to head to my house? I could give you a ride.” Hina asked, making eye contact with Chisato.</p><p>	“Huh? Oh, I’ve already bothered you enough, Hina-chan! I’m just gonna walk to my parent’s house I think…” </p><p>	“In this weather? You said you didn’t even know if they were home, Chisato-chan. I have a guest room, it’ll be only one night. What could go wrong?” Hina said, giving Chisato a reassuring smile. </p><p>						-----</p><p>	Hina had been right, it sure was storming outside, you could barely see the street signals through the wind blowing snow onto the windshield. As they drove down the streets you could see the wreckage of multiple cars slipping on the ice or hitting something due to the white haze. Chisato suddenly felt relieved she had taken up Hina’s offer instead of walking. Not only had Chisato forgotten her mittens, but she wasn’t even wearing snow boots. She would’ve died out there or frozen to death, that was being over dramatic but it was along the lines of what would’ve happened. </p><p>	Nevertheless Hina had managed to park herself in the small driveway of a decently sized house. It was blue and had a white trim as far as Chisato could tell from the haze, rainbow Christmas Lights adorned the edges of Hina’s roof, and a small wreath hung on the door. </p><p>	“All right! We’re here, let me grab my bag, and we can get inside the warm house.” Hina hummed a bit to herself as she exited the car, “Wonder what I should make for dinner.” She thought out loud.</p><p>	Chisato exited the car, the bottom of her frail shoes being soaked by the snow immediately, why did she even consider walking in this? Chisato patiently waited for Hina to gather her bearings and walk up to her door, quickly unlocking it.</p><p>	“Just take off your shoes and borrow a pair of slippers near the entrance if you want to!” Hina said, proceeding to kick off her shoes and slip on a blue pair of slippers. </p><p>	Chisato shut the door behind her and nodded, “Of course. Pardon the intrusion.” Chisato said, leaning over to unbuckle her heels and place them against the wall, slipping on a beige pair of slippers. </p><p>	Hina’s house was nice, and warm, it smelled of cinnamon and peppermint, probably to match the Christmas motif the decorations were going for. There was some silly dollar store plastic Christmas strewn around the house, like a fake light up Santa, and fake garland hung on the windowsill. A small Christmas tree stood in the right corner of the living room, covered in plastic shiny ornaments. Chisato wasn’t aware Hina was so into the Holidays, especially since she was living alone in the house. </p><p>	Hina had run off to a side room probably putting away her classroom materials, Chisato didn’t want to bother her much longer and sat down on the large couch in the living room, glancing around the room every few moments. </p><p>	“Alright! Chisato-chan! Since you came here on a limb I’m gonna provide you with some pajamas. I have two pairs that might fit you, I have the normal boring grey pair and the super zappin cat onesie! Which do you choose?” Hina asked, displaying the two pairs of pajamas, in an over dramatic fashion. </p><p>	Chisato glanced over at Hina, while she felt the need to decline, she realized if she was gonna spend the night she’d need some form of sleepwear, “Hmm, I guess I’ll go with the grey pajamas, if that’s okay.” Chisato said, nodding at her decision. </p><p>	“Aww~” Hina sighed, “You’d look super zappin in the cat onesie though. But to each their own, I guess. The bathroom is down that hall and it’s the second room to the left. You can change there if you’d like.” Hina said, pointing in the bathroom’s direction, “I’m gonna change and make a small dinner, ramen is boppin! Nothing too extravagant though, I wouldn't want to overwhelm Miss Celebrity over here.” </p><p>	Chisato laughed a bit, “You haven’t changed a bit Hina-chan…”</p><p>						-----</p><p>	When Hina had said not too extravagant, she had lied. The ramen was some of the best pot boiled ramen she had ever had, she wasn’t aware you could make that stuff taste good. And then suddenly Hina had pulled out a box of Christmas movies, more hot cocoa mix, and store bought gingerbread cookies. And suddenly ‘Miss Celebrity’ was overwhelmed. </p><p>	Though it wasn’t half bad, the warmth and smell of the house, along with the pleasant feeling of her stomach being full while lazing about on her couch. She wouldn’t admit it to Hina but this was the nicest she had been treated in a long while. </p><p>	When you’re in a relationship you were supposed to reward the opposite person with affection and care, that was Chisato’s main perception on relationships at least. And when Chisato thought about it, did her boyfriend ever treat her with this much respect? She couldn’t remember an instance she wanted to stay in that relationship forever, then why was she so upset over the breakup? </p><p>	The blonde fiddled with the handle of her mug, chewing her lip in thought. The Hallmark Christmas Movie serving as feasible background noise to her contemplations. Was she ever happy in that relationship?</p><p>	“Chisato-chan? Are you alright?” Hina asked, from across the couch, those green eyes staring straight at her. </p><p>	“Mm? Oh of course I am, I was just thinking.” Chisato said, dismissing any of Hina’s concerns. </p><p>	“You don’t seem like it, you were staring at your hot cocoa mug all like, ‘Dooooom,’ you know what I’m saying?” Hina said, turning down the volume of the movie. </p><p>	Chisato blinked once and let out a breath, “No I don’t know what you’re saying.” </p><p>	“Well I mean, you looked gloomy. What’cha thinking about?” Hina asked, leaning an arm on the side of the couch. </p><p>	 “Hmm…” Chisato traced a finger tip on the edge of the mug, “I guess I’m just happy I ran into you today, Hina-chan. I was really upset, and now I feel a lot better that you pulled me aside and invited me over. It kind of reminds me of when we were in high school. We used to have sleepovers all the time with the band, or even just the two of us. Maya-chan would always wear something like an old gym shirt, and Eve-chan would wear this old fashioned Japanese nightwear. It’s just nice thinking of old memories you know. I took high school days for granted.” Chisato said, sighing. </p><p>	“I miss the band too. Everything used to be so zappin with you guys around, but now things get boring. I wish we could all meet up again, you know?” Hina said, nodding in agreement. </p><p>	Chisato nodded, setting down her mug, “I suppose we could arrange that in the next few weeks. Though I bet Aya-chan is busy with idol work.” </p><p>	Hina laughed a bit, “Oh yeah! Aya-chan made it big in the idol industry! How could I forget? I see her face all over magazines now! She must be so happy, that was her dream, wasn’t it?” </p><p>	Chisato smiled, “Yes, it was her dream. She wanted to become an even bigger idol than Ayumi I believe, and I think she’s reached that. I’m proud of her, I just haven’t found the time to offer my regards to her.” Chisato said, leaning back on the couch, eyes glancing back at the movie and to Hina. </p><p>	“Hmm…” Hina paused for a moment staring at the TV screen, “You still act, right Chisato-chan? I saw your latest movie actually! Say, Chisato-chan? Have you ever acted in a Christmas movie? Like one of those cheesy one where it has the stereotypical protagonist girl who’s like a disturbed artist and Christmas magic pulls a mega hunk in her direction and they kiss under the mistletoe? One of those? Have you?” Hina asked excitedly.</p><p>	“Hm? Oh, I don’t think I have actually. My agents never really offered that kind of stuff to me. If I remember correctly when I was a kid, agents offered that I act in such a movie but my parents declined. They were in charge of my acting opportunities at the time so I had little to no say in it.” Chisato said, in thought. </p><p>	“Oh really? Tell me more? What was the movie about?” Hina asked, bunching up the large wool blanket the two had been sharing and inching closer to Chisato until their shoulders touched. </p><p>	“I don’t really know, I think it was just a bunch of stereotypes, I was gonna be the kid of said, ‘hunk,’ and be the sassy child comedy relief. My parents didn’t really like the premise and declined, I believe.” Chisato said, looking at Hina. </p><p>	“Haha! That would’ve been funny! You know I still think it would’ve been fun to watch, you know you’re really good at acting Chisato-chan?” Hina said, grinning at Chisato. </p><p>	“I’m flattered but please, overbearing compliments would be too much.” Chisato said, smiling. </p><p>	“Hmm if you insist.” Hina hummed a bit, “Hey Chisato-chan, I’m not one to be blunt about my feelings y’know. If I want to say something, I say it right?”</p><p>	Chisato glanced over at Hina, “Right, is there something you want to say Hina-chan?”</p><p>	“Of course you can decline but, I kind of want to kiss you right now, Chisato-chan.” Hina said, making eye contact with Hina. </p><p>	Chisato felt her cheeks flush suddenly and her heart skip a beat, she certainly wasn’t expecting that. Not in months had Chisato been treated with such patience and understanding. She hadn’t talked to someone like this in ages who truly understood her, she had felt happy for the first time for the whole year. And now Hina Hikawa wanted to kiss her. </p><p>	Chisato took a breath, “Oh really?” </p><p>	Hina nodded, “So that’s why I’m asking. Can I kiss you Chisato-chan?” </p><p>	“Yes… Yes please go ahead.” Chisato said, her heart throbbing from the pure kindness she was experiencing. </p><p>	Hina smiled and went in for the kiss, her lips pressing against Chisato’s. Hands traveling to Chisato’s waist as all unnecessary noises from the TV were blocked out from the adrenaline rushing through Chisato’s head. </p><p>	Chisato wrapped her arms around Hina’s back, she wanted to be closer to Hina, feel more of her, taste more of her. Hina smelled like gingerbread, and unsurprisingly her tongue tasted the same. </p><p>	“Hina…” Chisato mumbled in between kisses, not wanting to cease contact with Hina. </p><p>	“Mm.. Chisato,” Hina muttered back leaning into the kiss pushing Chisato down onto the couch. Hina parted from the kiss, taking a few breaths, staring down at Chisato, pure adoration in her eyes. </p><p>	Hina dove back in her mouth traveling to the side of Chisato’s neck, leaving airy kisses across her skin, it was gentle at first until Hina dared to use her teeth. Teeth subtly clenched Chisato’s skin, which only caused Chisato to gasp. Hina ran her tongue over the spot, biting again, and kissing. Chisato felt like she might melt. </p><p>	Eventually Hina ceased the kissing and biting, pressing her lips up against Chisato’s neck as she lay against Chisato, her breath slightly uneven. </p><p>	Chisato placed a hand on Hina’s back, staring up at the ceiling, the room was dimly lit, but it was nice and cozy, she felt so comfortable. </p><p>	“Hina-chan?” Chisato asked, staring down at the tealed hair girl.</p><p>	“Yes, Chisato-chan?” Hina asked, moving her head to get a good look at Chisato.</p><p>	“Thank you, for everything today.” </p><p>	Hina grinned, “Of course, feel free to walk into my life anytime, Chisato-chan.” </p><p>	Chisato then smiled. Today was the day she declared to herself, Hina resting in her arms, warm and cozy after being snowed in, that old crummy ex boyfriends weren’t worth her time, and to instead look at the merits of letting boppin genius guitar loving girls snuggle with you on a couch as you watch crummy Christmas movies. Because this? Was spectacular.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another story about Chisato having a think for blue-ish haired ladies after she's had a depressing week Mia??? How shameful work on your Kaomisa fic instead dummy head. But seriously I love Chisato ships. I wanted to write for Chisahina because it's recently perked my interest. Chisahina is heavily slept on and there was only THREE fics about it on ao3. Thank you for reading, and as for next time... Who knows, maybe next time I'll write a new chapter to my seven chapter fic?? Nah, that's silly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No I'm serious I'll finish it please have faith in me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>